metamo_arkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GreenGalaxy2/Was Meteos Wars unfinished?
I just got the thought that Meteos Wars may not have been a finished game upon release, and may have fallen prey to deadline issues or software limitations. I have some evidence to back it up, too; *'Atrocious online play.' Seriously, the online play in Meteos Wars is horrific. It's incredibly laggy, sometimes to the point of unplayability, though how laggy it is depends on the distance between the two players; two players close-by will have seamless multiplayer, while two players across the world might as well not play at all. *'Seemingly unfinished achievement system.' When you unlock an accessory, the dialogue box looks a bit like this; Congratulations! You completed the task 10 games! You unlocked the Anasazean accessory! *Both variables (the task name and the accessory name) are plainly visible, and look incredibly tacky. The original game had a set unlock message for each item, and all of the Lumines games have much slicker unlock screens, even Lumines Live!. *'Only five Meteos designs.' In all other Meteos games, there are several Meteos designs, with Online going to the point of giving each planet a unique tileset; even though some of these were just recolors, it was better than Wars. *'Very few 'unique' accessories.' Only about a quarter of all the accessories are unique items that can only be seen as accessories. The rest of them are just pictures of the various natives of Meteos. The DLC packages take it a step further by having the only new accessories be the exact same thing. Speaking of accessories... *'Lumious and Oleana have no accessory.' Every other planet does. *'No way to know if you have all accessories.' Meteos gave indicators when you had fused everything of a certain type. All console Lumines games have completion meters. Why doesn't this game have that? *'No Fusion Room.' The game mentions in it's backstory that fusion would be possible after the Meteo War ended. After you complete Mission Mode, done by beating Meteo for the umpteenth time (you will know you did this because the game will start recycling the same ending, saying that the planet you fought was simply a civilization that looked a lot like Meteo), you would expect to be able to use Fusion. You can't. Also, every other Meteos game (sans Astro Blocks, maybe) lets you utilize Fusion. *'Some planets use ripped DS sound effects.' Almost every single planet uses a new sound set. The very few that don't use them simply used a slightly remixed version of their DS sound set. Don't get me wrong, though, the remixes sound nice. *'Logical errors.' Suburbion, the smallest planet, is visibly much larger than Meteo, the largest planet. I'll give you a decade to let that sink in. And, no, Suburbion is no closer to the camera than Meteo is. *'Terminology errors.' For example, in Meteos and Meteos Online, and the official sites for all the games, the feature that speeds up time is called the Speeder. In Meteos Wars, however, it's called Speed-Up. What. *'Half the planets from the roster must be bought.' This may be a money thing, but why. At least we got two of the four Online planets. And that's not counting all the missing DS planets, and the new four planets. So, what do you guys think? Am I right? Am I wrong? Am I looking at this way too closely? Category:Blog posts